This invention relates generally to a shelter having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a shelter, such as a tent, that can be disposed in an expanded configuration and in a collapsed configuration.
Known collapsible tents can be used to shelter a user. Such collapsible tents are often transported and used in various outdoor settings, such as in a backyard or at a campground. Known collapsible tents, however, are typically difficult to setup and often take two or more people to setup. The collapsible tents often cannot be moved in a direction normal to a support surface such that the collapsible tent moves from a first configuration to a second configuration in one continuous movement. Such known collapsible tents typically have at least a portion of a tent frame outside of a tent canopy and, thus, exposed to the environment, which can facilitate rusting of the tent frame.
A need, therefore, exists for a collapsible that can be easily converted between an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration for example by a single user with a continuous vertical movement.